Kiss And Tell
by chorusgurl76
Summary: Seiya and Usagi are entering the school talent show and fall in love along the way.... and there are a few little things along the way! I put the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it :-
1. Talent Show Contestants

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Domo Arigato for ALL of the reviews on my SM story, and I decided to do this one as well a Sailor Moon story. But this time it is going to be Seiya-Usagi story. I got this idea when I was watching the episode of when rini comes in, and when Chibi Chibi, Seiya, and Usagi were stuck in that small space. But anyway, I hope that you like it! Also, before I start this story/chapter, I wanted to say that I might be using some of the episode's dialogue in this, so I don't own it if you see any in this story! So, arigato! So, here we go!

**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything, but the story! Thanx!

Before I start this story, I would like to say that this starts after a certain episode, so if you haven't seen it, or don't remember it, go to YouTube, and watch episode 184. It is in Part A, so don't worry. So, have fun! Here is the chapter!

'What was I feeling yesterday, I don't underatand it, at all!-' thought Usagi.

"Chibi Chibi?"

Tsukino Usagi turned sharply to the small little girl, then smiled softly. "Hai, Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi started to motion towards the front room(you know that little area right infront of the door that they have in her house? That area!). "What is it, Chibi Chibi?"

Like clock work, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be, at this time of day?" She thought out loud. As, she peeked through the hole, Chibi Chibi opened the door, oblivious to the fact that it could be a serial killer... even though it wasn't.

"Hey, Odango!" She heard that musical voice that she missed _'WHAT! MUSICAL? What am I thinking! I have my beloved Mamo-chan! Besides he isn't that great, anyway!' ... _or so she told herself...

"Odango? Are you okay? You seem to have spaced out? Are you okay, do you need to lie down?"

'_Oh, Seiya, you are just soo sweet sometimes...' _she thought...

"Why thank you, Odango, I think that you're sweet sometimes, too," Seiya smirked as he heard her slip.

As Usagi processed what he had said in her mind, her mouth had dropped and her face turned from plae skin color to cherry skin color.

"Is that a blush, just for me, why Odango, I am touched that you would grace me with your wonderful face full of pink!" Seiya's smirk grew even bigger... if possible. (evil grin)

Her eyes grew soo big at that comment. She couldn't BELIEVE that man. Thinking that SHE would blush for HIM... well, she did, though. '_But... But... But... That isn't fair! He made me blush, so arghhhh!'_

"Well, I suppose that I should just down to the point, Odango, see... I saw that there was a talent show on the bulletin board. And, I was wondering if... you wanted to... you know..."

"No, Seiya, I don't know," she replied, being a smart-alleck.

"Anyway, if you wanted to be my partner-"

_"WHAT!"_

"Just here me out! Onegai! See, Yaten and Taiki wanted to do something different. They wanted to do a _simple_ act-"

"Like what?" Usagi interrupted.

"Well, if you had let me finished, I would have said that they had wanted to just sing our _hit single **Nagareboshi He**_! And pretend that it was like a little private concert. But, see, I would have been fine with it, but see _**this**_ was our costume!" He held out an... outfit? that was basically a peter pan costume that was pink, blue, and puffy! (-Just try to imagine Alan's costume for that fashion show in the R Series - Part 1-)

Usagi's face was just red, she was trying to hold in her laughter. Seiya glimpsed at her face from looking at the "outfit?" He gave an exhausted sigh and said "Go on, laugh it up," with an annoyed experession on his face.With that she started to laugh soo0 hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"Are you serious? Who's idea was it? That is the most disturbing thing that I have seen in my life!" She said as she continued to laugh off her head! (Okay, it wasn't that funny)

"It was Sonoko Ijuhin's idea. She thought that if we changed our "image" then we could get the whole world to look like idiots..."

Usagi looked confused, "I don't get it, why would she make you, Taiki, and Yaten wear those _things..._ just to humiliate you... and then the whole school wears them, then SHE wears them, and then everyone is wearing them-"

She was cut off by Seiya's sudden laughter. She looked at him as if he was a crazy person,"What is so funny?"

"Hahaha... Gomen ne, it's just that you said that you would wear this, yourself! HAhahahahaha!" He said as he started to through into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, Seiya, you need to leave before my parents get home and my dad tries to hurt you, SERIOUSLY!"

Just as she said that, she thought she heard the front door starting to open. She froze in her spot _'I just _had_ to jeex it, didn't I?'_ She quickly ran to the back door, and was forcing the young pop star out of her house. "Wait! Odango! I haven't got my answer, yet!"

She had a panicked expression on her face. "Seiya, I really can't let you stay here for long. How about I tell ou at school tomorrow, okay" She said with a pleading look on her face.

He hesitated and said okay with a small nod, while they kept rushing out the door. Just as Seiya was about out of her house and free of her father's wrath, she heard a voice literally BOOM! "USAGI! IS THAT A BOY'S VOICE THAT I HEAR? IT BETTER NOT BE! OR ELSE I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GET OUT MY SHOT GUN LIKE I DID ON THAT OTHER BOY THAT MADE YOU CRY! What was his name, honey?" A pause and then another BOOM! "YEAH MAMORU! I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME THAT I SEE THAT BOY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! THAT BOY HAS MADE YOU CRY TOOOOOO MANY TIMES!... USAGI! USAGI? UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII!"

What her father didn't know was that Usagi were standing there like to little bunnies (-BUNNIES!-) about to get caught by a visious animal, and they kind of were.

'_Wait... Mamoru-san made her cry... MY Odango! I wonder what happened.. Hmmm...'_

"Daddy, you know that Mamo-cha - Mamoru-san didn't mean to hurt me, he just didn't realize that he made me cry!" Usagi tried to defend her _faithful,_ and_ loving _boyfriend.

"Ne, Odango, I'll see you tomorrow at school... By the way, your dad's scary! JA NE!"

"Chibi Chibi?"

--

So, that ends my first chapter of my second story. I can PROMISE you that I will make this story longer and MUCH MUCH _**MUCH**_ better that my last one. See, the last one was just a stupid idea that I came up with and it didn't really have an end to it. So, I had to just end it, somehow... but I am soooo sooooo sorry about it. It was just a HUGE EMBARRASSING FAILURE!

Ne waz! PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE REVIEW! Oh, and IIE OF THE FLAMES... They scare me...

**Goes and hides in the closet** "mama?"


	2. What to do? What to do?

Hello Everyone! Thank you soo much for the reviews. I know that I didn't get a lot, but atleast I get some at all.

So, I won't bore you now soo...

Here you go!

She didn't know what to do. She was stuck! How was she going to tell Seiya that she wasn't going to do the talent show with him, without him getting hurt... _'I don't want that... Demo... I can't just say yes, then I will embarrass him terribly!' _She didn't want that.

"I'll just have to tell him the truth-"

"And just what might the truth be, Odango Atama?" said a voice that she had been trying to avoid until tomorrow... next week... OKAY! Maybe, until the talent show. Seiyta looked at her with beating blue/silver eyes. _'I know that Odango is going to say yes, because if she doesn't then I will just have to torture her! lol!'_

"Um... Seiya, that is, I want to do the talent show with you -" she was cut off be Seiya's loud exclamation.

"Oh, yes! Arigato, Odango Atama! I knew that you would say yes. Now all that I have to do is just get this, and this..."

"SEIYA!" A _loud, **BOOMING! **_voice said, in the middle of Seiya's little planning session...

"What, Odango?"

She sighed, "Seiya... I never said that I would do it with you, but! I never that I wouldn't, either. I really think that I need some time to think about this. This is just a little bit too much for me to handle. Just... Seiya, please. I just need to try to think this out. I will give you a definite answer in a few minutes, okay. Just please, give me a littke bit of time. Okay?"

As she said this, Seiya's face changed expressiones, from happy to sad. "Well, the answer is the only thing that I care about... and you know that." Just as she was about to turn away to think about this situatuion, she heard his voice, "Oh, yeah, Usagi? By the way, I really enjoyed our date the other night. So, do you want to go on another date?" Her entire body quivered as she whipped around to look at the young pop star infront of her.

A small smile cracked on her face as she turned around. As she walked away towards the rooftop, she thought about it, _'Usagi, what's the big deal? It's just a little talent show, you can do this. All your going to do is just go and sing with him... that's it... Darien still hasn't contacted you. And, I can tell him all about it, too. It might make him think that he might want to write back to me... but I'll be patient, I know that he will write back to me when he wants to. He can take all the time that he wants.'_

As she leaned against the gates on the rooftop, she thought about what she was going to say to him_ 'I guess I could do it, I mean it's really not that big of a deal... I just hope that I don't embarass him. If I do, I really can't do that to him... he's been soo sweet to me, and if I do this, I'll make him happy. I will finally get over my fear of stage-firght. It's like that American saying of "killing two birds with one stone!" Okay, I know what to do now... I'm going to do this for him. He deserves it. I mean what else can I do. I think that if I don't do this, he'll never forgive me, and he'll hate me forever, and then we can never...'_

Just as she was in the middle of thinking Seiya came out of the building and looked at her as she looked right back at him, with the same smile from before(except this one is for a different reason hint hint) As he advanced towards her, she froze in fear._ 'Oh no, he's not going to reject me, and I'll be terribly embarrased.'_

He took a deep breathe as she awaited for him to make the first move. "Usagi, I know that you don';t want to do this, and you don't have to. I would just really like it, if you would please do this for me. We don't have to do anything big, we could just do a hand clap on stage or something. We don't have to sing or dance or anything, if you don't want to..."

He was cut off by a sing;e finger pressed against his two lips. (AN: AWWWWWWWWWWW!) She blushed as she realised what she just had done to him. She moved her finger away and cleared her dry throat. "Seiya, I think that I want to do this... for me, and myself... You see, when I was little - about 4 or 5 years old, my mother made me take singing lessons, but I never would sing for her. Before or after my lessons, I was always too shy to sing to her, or anyone. I was absolutely terrified of singing - or anything for that matter - on stage. So, this resulted into - duh - stagefright. I haven't sang, danced, or anything since. I have always choked up and msde a fool of myself. So, that's why I want to do this."

As she finished her little speech, he just had a slightly shocked face, "Wow, Odango, I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat." Her expression changed in a heartbeat, and pointed that same finger at him and was about to say something, and then decided against it. "Hmph, I'm better than this, I am not going to say anything about this, because you know what? I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" She leaned back and cackled so loud that he had to cover his ears in madness. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As she ran out of breath, she took another deep one, and was about to start up again, when Seiya leaned down and...

and...

...kissed her smack on the lips.

And that's where I am going to leave you, today.

BTW : I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry to have left you, it was basically because I was grounded on the computer for a few months, plus high school just started and homework, and studying, and stress, and it was just a lot for me to handle. I really hope that you can forgive me and really hope that you can forgive me for this. I will update a lot more for this story, than on my other story... so remember to ...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Hello Everyone! Thank you soo much for the reviews. I know that last chapter was INCREDIBLY short, so thts why it has taken me this long, plus with school, and guys - which suck right now, unless ur nice 2 me (hehe) - its really stressful. Plus, i am makin up with my friend who i lost over this same guy! it is rediculous, and its over now, so ummm... yea, enjoy this now! BYE!

Here you go!

Usagi was in deep and utter shock! There was a STARLIGHT! symbol on her forehead. How can this be? She wasnt a Starlight - she was Princess of the Moon, dagnabit! This wasnt right!!! So many questions running and racing through her head, that it seemed that there wasnt a finish line.

Seiya was feeling the same way - he could understand his, but hers?? She wasnt a Starlight, and the only people who et those are the Starlights and their mates...

"YOUR MY MATE!!!!!!!!!" Seiya - accidentally - screamed out in front of Usagi's face. Her mind all of a sudden cleared out as her brain functioned what he just said...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?! MATE??? What do you mean mate??? Are you some kind of mate???" Usagi was flipping out here, her _mate!!!_ what does that mean...

"Usagi, if you calm down I can explain, I promise. Please?" He saw that he was sort of getting thru to her, as she visibly calmed down - as he held her and kissed her forehead. (AWWWWW!!!!) And he took a deep breath and exhaled, while he opened his mouth and tried to explain. "Ok, yes, I am a Starlight. My name is Seiya, I am Sailor Star Fighter." After hearing him say that, she shot her head up towards him, trying to see the truth in his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth - but that still doesnt explain the whole mate thing "Usagi, I know that, and I am going to get to that in a second." She shot her head towards him, _'How can he read my mind - I didnt say that did I??'_ "You don't have to, Odango. I can hear your mind, yes." He replied with a sexy,_ sexy _smirk. She shot her gaze towards him and was in complete shock. After finding her voice, she replied saying, "What does this mean? I am destined to be with Mamo-chan, this isnt right... I'm so confused, right now.

Seiya took a deep, long breath and realized that Usagi was right. She was probably bombarded with many question, _'And I dont even know half of the answers... but i have to tell her something, don't I??' _YES! Tell me something that will take some of my confusion away, oh man.."

"Well, Usagi, now that we can read each others minds, and we _are_ mates - you know - " she glared at him - "I think that we should be boyfriend and girlfriend, you know, so that we can figure this out, and then if we find out that we aren't mates, then you can go back to Mamo-chan and be the Queen again. _'Isn't that cheating...But I think that this will be a good thing, then Ill get my answers... I dont know anymore... what do I say? - ' _"Say yes!" 'Dagnabbit, I forgot that you can do that"

"You know, Odango, you can read mine, too. In case you havent figured that out yet. So, um... do you wanna be my girlfriend?" '_Hmmm... Seiya, can you hear me?' 'Odango, I can hear you. Can you hear me?' 'Yes, I can hear you, now where was I...?... Oh,yes, my answer... well, you see now Seiya - no im just kidding - i will say that my answer is... yes.' _

Seiya was so happy! He had a girlfriend - Odango, no doubt! He was so happy that he could kiss her - the KISS! Usagi hearing his thoughts, started to blush even harder, and was STILL trying to get over the fact that she had a boyfriend - other than Mamo-chan... "Oh, well, thats his loss, and your gain," said Usagi blushing madly.

"Well, you know what, Odango?"

"What, Seiya?"

"I think that we are going to have a nice, long, healthy relationship together..."

Over in America - Somewhere

He turned around, and slammed her against the wall. He couldn't believe he had never done this earlier! I mean, yea, he had sex in Japan, but not here with the Americans. They are so much more skilled - unlike that teenagers, Rei, was back in Japan - and Usagi was just a pone so that I can get to be King, Oh well, better give Amelia more attention.

He started to kiss her more roughly. Demanding to win the little battle that their tongues are having. Satisfied, he started to strip the little slut of all her clothing, as well as himself. Heading over to his bed, his roommate sleeping across the hallway, he roughly pushed Amelia onto the bed."Oh god, Mamoru!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that is where I shall leave you for now... I kno that you are probably reaaaaallly mad at me for leaving you, but I couldnt help it. I just got into a play at my brothers skool - St.X's Beauty and the Beast, in January, and I had rehearsal VERDAY after skool until like 5, then thy changed it so tht we got out at 7 30, and i wuldn get home until 8 or 8 30. Then I had hw, then i had 2 go 2 sleep, cuz i cant get on the comp. after 9 30, and my brother just got a Facebook, so hes been hoggin the computer. And I kno tht this chapter is soooper short ( but lnger than last one) and im sooooooooooo sorry, but plz plz PLZ review, it encourages me to write faster and longer! PLZ! SO, remember:

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. First Day at School

Hey guys! So, I know that it has been forever since my last write. But, like so many other readers, I was on writers block and really busy with life… But that is beside the point. Here I am and here's my chapter!

Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had long, blonde/silvery hair, long legs to match, and a nice slender figure, but filled out with tough muscle from being a sailor scout…

_'__Oooh__Odango__! I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend! I can't wait to go to school today to see you. Hey are we still on for the talent show? I know you're self-conscious, but you'll do great, darling!'_She heard her boyfriend's voice ring in her ear.

Chuckling lightly, she replied to him, in her mind, '_Yes, I know… But, honestly, I am so nervous… But, don't worry, it's a good nervous. __Ehehe__And, yes… I'll do the talent show with you.'_

_'Okay good, I'll see you later on today at school, and then we'll go to rehearse for the talent show. Is that alright?'_

_'Yes ,__ that's great! I'll see you in an hour!'_

_'Okay, bye, darling!'_

Blocking out his words at the final goodbye, she moved away from the mirror that she realized she was standing in front of all along. _'Wow, that's kind of funny!'_

Usagi turned towards her still sleeping cat with the crescent moon on her forehead. Thinking that it was a little strange, she moved over the closet to get some towels for the shower. She hangs them up, and turns the shower onto the right temperature, she steps in.

Relaxing her tense muscles as the water glides down her body. Taking a deep breath, she washes herself and gets out. Getting out, she quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Walking downstairs, she saw her mother with her mouth wide open at the bottom of the stair, getting ready to scream for her to wake up. Her mother, noticing her daughter, contorts her face from tired and ready to scream to shocked and stunned.

"Usagi! But… But… you… You're awake!! I'm so – SHOCKED! I mean, proud that you got up!"

"Well, yeah, mom, I am in high school, and I just thought that it would be a great surprise to wake up early and all!" Usagi chuckled as she glided down the stairs, past her mother and sat down at the table next to her brother, as her mother got over her shock and grabbed her plate – putting it in front of her.

"Wow, the baka is up on her own for once – Mom! I think it's going to be the end of the worl – oww!" He was cut off as his sister smirked at him and hit him over the head.

"Oh, shut up, Shingo!"

"Kids! Please! Stop it, now!" their mother yelled at them, and then she turned back to the stove and continued to cook.

Usagi finished her breakfast and cleaned up her dishes, said good morning to her father who was also very shocked to see his daughter leaving and up even, and then Usagi went outside with her bag and lunch, and walked to school.

On the way to school, as she was walking along the sidewalk, cars passing every now and again, she notices a red, new car slowing down, and turns towards it. Then, she noticed that it was Seiya's car. Pulling over, he rolled down his window and smiled at her.

"Hello, my Odango, funny seeing you here, huh? Wanna ride?"Chuckling, she nods and opens the door and gets in.

When they finally reach the school, Seiya and Usagi step out of the car. Holding hands, they enter the grounds of the school, and nod at each other – confirming that they were both ready for what was about to come.

Walking hand and hand, the two love birds took a deep breath and walked right up to the starlights getting ready to tell them about what they have found out over the night.

"Konnichiwa, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun. We both need to talk to you about some business," Seiya said to his two best friends/starlight companions.

"Yeah, okay, that's fine, Seiya! What about?" replied both of the two.

"Well, about more than one thing."

"Well, okay, that's fine! We'll meet you on the rooftop during free period," Taiki said, neither noticing the joined hands of th –

"Wait a second, Seiya…" Yaten replied interrupting the narrator (-jeez thanks!-) "…What's up with the super closeness and the joined hands?? Hmmm….? And Usagi, don't you have a boyfriend??"

Usagi looked down at the ground for ma second, and then took a deep breath, and replied, stopping Seiya from yelling at the other starlight, "Actually, Yaten, I do.. But, not Mamoru-san.. I mean, it has been over two months and I have not gotten a single reply from him at all! I mean, I know that it takes awhile to ship a letter all the way across the world, but not this long, you know? I haven't gotten a single hello! Or a call, or letter, or post card, or anything!! So, I have a new boyfriend!" She finished with a triumphant smile, lightly squeezing Seiya's hand, as she looks at him.

All three of the men were shocked at her. They have never seen this side of Usagi before. Seiya, because he didn't expect her to tell them so fast and quickly! Getting out of the slight shock, the two other boys pounced on them and screamed, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!?!?!? THAT'S SOOO GREAT!" And as many of us know, gossip at a high school spreads fast, and since the two boys had screamed it, everyone on the campus heard it!

All of a sudden, every girl ran up to the opposed couple and was shocked that the two were really together. After fighting the crowd, and getting out, the four friends sneaked out to where they think they were alone.

"So, when were you going to tell us that you and Mamoru broke up, Usagi-chan?" they all heard from a female voice, as they turned and noticed four female bodies staring at them.

Taking a deep breath, she thought to Seiya, _'Sweetie… we have to tell them… everything… they are all here and we are alone... So, let's just go ahead and tell them it all…_' Receiving a nod from her boyfriend, she told them the entire story from the talent show – to her problems with Mamoru – to her being a star light – to her and Seiya getting together.

All of them were shocked about all this new news, but after quite some confused questions, and confirmed answers, the men and women all realized that this made their friends – and leaders – happy, so they accepted it and smiled at them.

"Well, I am glad that you accept this, and am so happy that you guys all aren't mad at me for all of this," Usagi said to her friends. Raye walked up to her, smiled, and hugged her gently like a sister would.

"Usagi-chan, all that we have ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if that isn't with Mamoru-san, then it isn't with Mamoru-san! You get to pick your destiny… okay? We still love yo –" She was interrupted as the bell to get to class rang. All of them smiled at each other as they all walked together to class.

As all the students settled in, and the bell rang for class to start, the teacher walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, class! Today I would like to introduce a very special guest that is going to be your substitute for awhile. He used to live here, but he had to travel to America for college experience. Now, he is back and teaching at his old high school! I would like to introduce to you, your new English (-it's their 2nd language-) teacher, Mr. Chiba Mamoru!"

Shocked faces all around the classroom as the tall, handsome young man walked in with a smirk on his face, as he walked in. His smirk slightly died as he noticed the young sailors.

"Well, looks like I see some familiar faces! Eh, Usako," he said to her as he walked up to the young blonde. She looked at him shocked as ever and couldn't believe his nerve!

"You – You didn't talk to me at all since you went to America. No call, no letter, no post card, no NOTHING! And you expect me to welcome you happily in my arms. Well, guess what? I found a new and BETTER man!" She replied to the young teacher, and sat on Seiya's lap and grabbed him by his collar and kissed the crap out of him – right in the middle of class and everyone there!


	5. Friends, and Falling for You

.. I know that I take forever... which I am super sorry about. I'm not going to take forever.. but here we go!!

Chapter 5:

Usagi continued to kiss Seiya as the new teacher began to get angrier and angrier by the second. Pulling away from her new boyfriend, she looked up at the teacher and noticed that he was angry.. angrier than she'd ever seen him before! Smirking, she walked back to her seat diagonally back from Seiya. Who, without a smirk, was still in a little shock that he had just shared one of the best kisses in his life with his entire class and teacher - her ex-boyfriend!

About to explode, Mamoru challenged her with a smirk of his own saying "Well, MS. Tsukino, you can stay after class for that little display you just pulled. No exceptions." Usagi was astonished at his nerve now. She knew Mamoru about as well as he knew her.. which was the scary part of it all! But, there was nothing to worry about - he couldn't hurt her. She was in school, and Seiya was just going to watch by the window anyways, so it didn't matter. She was safe.

_'I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you, Odango. I'll be there to protect you. Don't worry, your little head.' _Usagi, hearing her boyfriend in her head, she turned to look at him and smiled sweetly at him. She would be safe.

After all the drama was elapsed by the class, Mamoru gained control of the teenagers had started to talk amongst themselves. Settling them down, he continued with his first lesson on the English language. As the class went on, the students did various activities which included group work, a lecture, and last but not least, going up to the board.

"So, that brings us the sentence section of our book. Now, I need a volunteer to come to the board as soon as I write down this sentence on the board," as the teacher said this, he turned towards the board writing the following sentence.

_Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are meant to be together forever and always._

"Now, I need a volunteer to come up to the board to read the sentence," he said as he locked eyes with Usagi. As she looked away and at the board, she turned beat red, and glanced over at Seiya, who was looking at her.

She looked back, smiled a secret smile, and watched as he smiled back at her. _'I'm starting to really fall for her/him...'_ they both thought.

She looked at Mamoru, smiled and stood up. Walkin towards the front of the class room, she walked right in front of Mamoru, looked at the board, and then back at him as he smiled his own smile that was always reserved just for her. The one that captured her heart when she first met him. 'Yeah, and the one of the woman is America who he cheated on you with..' With that thought in mind, she asked what she needed to do with the sentence as the volunteer.

As Seiya was still waiting to see what she was going to do, Mamoru smiled and told her "I need you to read me what that sentence says in English, please." She glanced at the board and told him what it read. Nodding in approval, she was about to go back to her seat, when he grabbed her by her arm, looking back at him puzzled, he added,"Do you agree? Do you think that they should be together, no matter what would happen?"

Suddenly, she grew extremely quiet, and locked eyes with him. "Well, i think that no one has seen him in town anywhere lately, and even when there where no monsters, they still showed up periodically. Since no one has seen him, and they have Sailor Moon, then I am pretty sure that he left, right?" Nodding his head, he still kept his eyes locked with hers not letting her get out of there gaze.

Agreeing with her, he started to argue, "Yes, he may have left for the past year, but I am sure that he would still want her to know that he wanted to be with her at all times, and he mighbt have just not been able to talk to her. I mean, he does have a life too -"

"Yeah, but she IS - o-or WAS apart of his life, be fore he 'got hurt'!" she interrupted him, while using quotations on the "got hurt" part.

Stopping, and realizing that she was right, he let her continue to what she was originally saying, "Anyways, I think that if he hadn't had left in the first place, then he would still be here and she wouldn't have been worrying about where he was, or how he is doing, maybe IS hurt, or maybe he just hates her..." As she continued on and on, tears started sgetting in the way of her vision. Noticing this, Mamoru asked her to go into the hall for to collect herself. So, leaving the classroom, she sat right next to the door of his office, which was right across the hall(down a little bit as well).

Looking back at the classroom, he was aboutto go out in the hall with her, when he noticed Seiya's hand go up, "Yes?"

Seiya challenged him a little bit, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Laughing a little on the inside, he replied, "No, you may not. Now class -"

"But I need to go, it's an emergency."

"Well, I am sorry, but you have to finish this assignment that I am about to give you, then you can, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good." Passing out a piece of paper to the different rows of students, he let them work on it. Seiya glanced at it and thought, 'This is gonna be a piece of cake! -'

"Oh, and when your done, you may start on the packet on my desk," as he finished every student looked at the papers on his desk and noticed that it was at least 10 pages long. Groans and moans coming from the entire clasroom, he left the room to confront Usagi.

* * *

Stopping the tears that were about to pour out of her eyes, she heard the door open, and saw the man who used to be in her dreams, exit the classroom looking sheepish. Anger rushing through her, she stood and yelled in a VERY low voice so that the classroom couldn't hear her, "How dare you leave and then come back here expecting me to open my arms and be that little girl that you used to date! I mean, come on Mamoru, you went off to America to do Kami knows what!! For all I know, you could have been having sex with another woman! Not that I would blame you... I mean, she would be your age, and I am not your age. So... can't we just do that? Date people our own age!!"

* * *

As her voice started to crack, without her noticing, Seiya had gone up to desk in the front row all the way next to the door, so that he hear her voice from the other side. Hearing her voice crack a little bit, he listened a little harder, while creases started to form in his forehead.

* * *

"I really am starting to fall for him... and I think that he is for me too... but I don't know... I mean, I would really like to give him a chance.. He is so sweet and perfect for me, and my parents like him a lot! When you... well, no offence, they didn't like you... And you were too old," both of them chuckled a little bit under there breath, and looked at each other, and smiled. "So, can't we just be friends? I know that you cheated on me, and all... but I can get passed that.. It's okay, I don't blame you. And in a way, I did too! So, we're even. And I am okay with that."

"Usagi... I understand, and thank you.. I just don't know what came over me.. I just.. It's just.. I am a man, and I have urgeds, you know, and I didn't want to force you into something that you didn't want to do, you know.." She nodded and smiled.

"So, friends?" He looked down at her outstretched hand and smiled as he thought of everything they had been through.. and then his beauty back in America (the girl from earlier). Stretching out his hand, he grabbed hers, and shook it.

"Friends."

* * *

As the final bell rang, Seiya and Usagi left the classroom, that they had both just finished their Math lesson, while walking to the auditorium. "I just don't understand how to do it, you know?? I just never got it! It is so stupid, who is going to use math in their daily lives, you know? NO ONE!" Chuckling, Seiya draped his arm around her shoulder, and smiled 'This feels right..'

As they arrived, she noticed the microphone on the stage and smiled. She looked up at him and, "Are we practicing today?"

"Why of course, my dear, we are going to practice. But, first you are going to grace me with a song of your own.. Is that alright, babe?"

Lifting her eyebrows at the "babe", she smiled and ran to stage grabbing the microphone, and putting it next to her mouth, she smiled at him, and spoke through it. "If you want me to sing for you, then your going to let me pick it! Okay?"

Wondering what she had in mind, he followed up to the front row and sat in the middle of the row, right in fornt of the stage. Waiting while she rummaged through the music, he smiled and thought, _'God.. I am so lucky to have her be with me. I really am starting to fall for her... '_

* * *

HI!! I know that I took forever!! But, I really am sorry!! I just had finals and now its summer! So, I should be able to post up things, but I go one vacation the fisrt week of July, so I have a few weeks! But I love you all, and hope you forgive me!! BYE!!  
And review please!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

thank you!

* * *


	6. The Song and The Kiss

As Usagi walked on stage, her nerves started to get the better of her. Finally, she found the right song, stuck it in the player, grabbed the microphone, took a deep breath, and walked to center stage. Looking down in the audience, Usagi met Seiya's eyes and opened her mouth to sing her song to him.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
_

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

Looking into his eyes, she started to smile and really get into the song. Realizing her true feeling starting to form for this guy, she really wants to be able to show him that she really is starting to fall for him. Taking breaths in between each sentence, she couldn't even begin to calculate how fast her heart was racing - _'Even if I COULD do math..'_

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
_

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

As every word continued to come out of her mouth, Seiya was just in awe of how wonderful her voice sounded. For all the screeching and wailing she does, he never expected to feel the way he was as he listened to her sing into his eyes. _'I really am starting to fall for her... Thank Kami-sama she's my girlfriend, and that baka Mamoru-sensei let her go...'_

_For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
_

_For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
_

_For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

As the final chord left Usagi's mouth, it was only then that she realized some of passing students had entered the auditorium and watched her sing her heart out to Seiya. He, in turn, had not realized it either, and was equally stunned by the round of applause from their fellow students. While Usagi was still blushing madly from the extreme exposure of her hidden talent, Seiya got up and walked on stage, simply captured her into his arms, and swept down to kiss her. Shocked by the suddenness of his kiss, she didn't know what to do except but to throw her arms and her entire self into the kiss of her life! Forgetting about everything, the school, the stage, the song - even the audience, the young, musical couple were lost into their own love.

After they finished their kiss, they finally reconnected to the world. Upon rejoining the world, they realized they really WEREN'T alone with their kiss. Pulling apart from each other, Seiya turned towards the audience and glared them all down, "Seriously, you all need to leave, pretty much, NOW!" Slowly, everyone cleared out and left the two alone. Turning back towards the blushing bunny, Seiya took a deep breath cupped her chin. "You know that I really care about you right?"

Looking back at him and putting her hand on his face to stroke her cheek. "I feel in my heart that I care about you very much. Even with Mamoru, it was as if I was only supposed to be with him.. But when he left, he left me. I now know that it is supposed to be me and you, not him." Smiling up at her man, she reached up and kissed him again to show him how she feels for him.

Hi, guys :) I know it's been forever... Longer than forever, actually and I am so sorry about that. I just didn't have any insperation at all. And I know this isn't that great of a chapter and not that great of a story at all, but at lesat I am still writing it. I should keep being able to write it again, maybe tomorrow, or maybe next week. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I really actually hope you all like this chapter and please review :)


End file.
